Algo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Anubis tiene la mente algo ocupada, pensar en la inminente muerte de Sadie le hace reconocer que ella tiene algo que él desearía alcanzar con toda su alma: vivir.


_**Hola!**_

_**Mi segundo fic en este maravilloso fandom. Algo de Sadie/Anubis porque amo a esta pareja con la fuerza de mil soles. Es un fic basado en la canción "Something I need" de One Republic, por lo tanto el nombre de la historia.**_

_**Espero que les agrade y que de ser así puedan dejarme un review.**_

_**De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Yatziri.**_

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes y lugares que puedan reconocer no son míos, son obra de Rick Riordan. Yo sólo juego con las situaciones.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Algo<strong>

A

N

U

B

I

S

Se reprimió a la mitad del suspiro y volvió la vista una "última vez", que en realidad era el quinto intento de una última vez. Sus ojos la buscaron de nuevo en la oscuridad, irritablemente atraídos a la chica sobre la cama, a la culpable de su escapada de la Duat.

La miro un segundo y volvió la vista a la ventana, donde podía contemplar ese nuevo mundo que era ahora el hogar de toda una sociedad en la que él no encajaba, y el cosquilleo regresó con más intensidad que antes y a pesar de que quería regañarse por su comportamiento no aguanto el impulso de voltear de nuevo y contemplar aquello que le causaba la más enloquecedora ansiedad: Ella, Sadie Kane, le atraía como nada hasta entonces, incluso más que los rituales funerarios, la causa era su energía inagotable y su magia desbordante.

Era ella con su cabello rubio caramelo cayendo como el agua del oasis más cercano a Tebas, las ondulaciones de este se derramaban sobre el colchón tan ligeros y sedosos como el agua hasta que las puntas, de un color morado rojizo simulaban el vino, servidos en las grandes celebraciones de los faraones caídos cuando Marco Antonio tomo Egipto.

Sadie se removió, incomoda sobre el reposacabezas que en realidad nunca le serviría de nada, su alma era tan traviesa y aventurera como lo era actuando en el mundo mortal. La chica se movió un poco más y giró la cabeza provocando que las ondulaciones viajaran ansiosas por el riachuelo de su cuello, de un blanco anormal en la cultura en la que él siempre viviría, sus ojos recorrieron el cuello blanco de Sadie y el pecho descubierto que dejaba a su mirada.

La forma del cuerpo de aquella niña que había conocido era muy diferente ahora, había crecido y frente a él se mostraba la mujer que estaba a punto de ser. Con los senos abultados y la cintura fina, todos ocultos bajo la sabana de algodón y los pijamas del color de las arenas al atardecer.

Dejó salir el aire contenido que tenía en los pulmones, verla a ella siempre le dejaba sin respiración, no es como si necesitara oxigenarse continuamente pero al menos frente a ella sus accesos respiratorios no sabían si tomar un descanso o simplemente trabajar lo suficiente para hacerlo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sadie era una diosa, en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, nunca le desearía la inmortalidad a nadie, él no la había pedido y sin embargo era un peso que tenía que cargar para la eternidad. Nadie podría olvidarlo porque su trabajo era tan necesario que no tenía descansos y sin embargo ahí estaba él, oculto entre las sombras de una habitación en Brooklyn, mirando a su media-novia dormir y pensando con más ahínco que la vez pasada lo hermosa que era. Lo hermosa que en realidad es.

Esa noche había ido a verla porque en su mente se había formado un sueño utópico que llevaba meses repitiéndose, uno en el que ella salía con tanta frecuencia que se convirtió en un dolor físico no verla. Si bien, él compartía cuerpo con Walt era muy cuidadoso de no hablar en absoluto y de no guiar ninguna acción, con todo el trabajo encima de él eran realmente pocas las veces en las que ponía toda su atención en las memorias de ese chico, así que en realidad no veía a Sadie con sus ojos sino a través de los de Walt y tampoco besaba los labios tersos, rosas, ligeramente delgados y apetecibles de ella porque en realidad aquella memoria no era suya, era del chico mortal.

A veces, ser dios apesta. En especial cuando deseas, quieres y amas a una maga mortal.

Ser dios implica, entre otras cosas, no morir. Lo que por consecuente solo quiere decir una cosa: vives una vez y vives para siempre.

Esa ensoñación utópica que lo había perseguido por meses se instaló con tanta fuerza en su memoria que fue imposible no salir de la sala del juicio a las dos horas de un nuevo día sólo para verla, con sus ojos y llenarse de todos los aspectos humanos que Sadie tenía y que la hacían tan ardiente y abrazadora como el sol al medio día. Verla era la única manera que tenía de no perder la cabeza ahí abajo, en la Duat.

La Duat, su eterno hogar, donde las almas iban y venían, donde el rio de fuego corría con fuerza a un lado de la sala de juicio donde Osiris y él dictaban la sentencia eterna, donde transcurría todo lo que conocía y que aparentemente sólo podía conocer. Donde tenía (de forma literal) semanas del inframundo.

Sonrío ligeramente, no podía quejarse, en realidad le agradaba su trabajo. Sadie en serio tenía semanas del inframundo, porque él la veía y manipulaba un poco las cosas sólo para saber cómo le iba de vez en cuando. Sabía que le encantaba enseñar por las tardes en la Casa de Brooklyn pero lo detestaba cuando caía la noche y tenía que hacer los deberes de la universidad porque acababa de entrar a la carrera. Sabía que le gustaba ir a la escuela y que tenía amigos semidioses desde que se encontró a aquella chica, Annabeth en el subterraneo. Sabe que ama a Carter y que lo considera su única familia, que su hermano es su mejor amigo y es por esa razón que ella va a la facultad de antropología e historia los días viernes sólo para hablar con él y almorzar juntos.

Él sabe que el tiempo pasa, que los años se suceden y que aunque para él parecen días en realidad ha pasado el tiempo y ella va a morir cuando a él le falten años para que lo olviden completamente. Y no quiere que eso pase. No quiere que ella muera… pero como ese día va a llegar y él tiene que presenciar su sentencia…

Negó con firmeza, era evidente que ella moriría pero aún no, aún le faltaban muchos de sus días, es decir, años. A Sadie le faltaban muchos años por delante y su futuro sería tan brillante como los dioses que convertidos en estrellas formaban aquel hermoso paisaje del firmamento en la madre de todos: en Nut.

No importaba que Sadie muriera, él la seguiría amando porque tenía _ese_ algo. Algo que siempre había necesitado en ese mundo en el que todos tenían una absurda necesidad de matar por el bien mayor y él había nacido a causa de eso. Un mundo en el que hablar con los muertos era la única manera de hablar, en que poder caminar tenía una limitante, que caminara sobre el paso de la muerte.

Así que había tomado una decisión. Cuando Sadie muriera y se convirtiera en la guardiana bah más hermosa de todo el río de la noche… él quería estar con ella. En todas las formas posibles.

Tal vez había bebido demasiado esa noche, tal vez sus pensamientos no estaban en orden y tal vez (sólo tal vez) estaba dramatizando por un futuro lejano.

Entonces Sadie se incorporó de un salto, con los ojos infinitamente azules brillando en la oscuridad de la noche y mirando al frente, espantados y determinados, oteando la habitación con ojo crítico. Él no se escondió, en realidad nunca lo hacía, siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrarla despierta y ahora se había hecho realidad.

La visión de los ojos de Sadie fue suficiente para callar todo pensamiento anterior. ¿A quién le importaba la lejana y pronta muerte de Sadie si podía verla a los ojos esa noche?

Sin embargo, los ojos azules de Sadie, en cuanto se fijaron en su figura y el reconocimiento paso como una flecha sobre ellos tomo la sabana con fuerza y se cubrió hasta la garganta con ella. Él reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos, no es como si no la hubiera visto en un pijama como ese antes (que por cierto, era muy sugerente y adecuada a la época de verano) así que formo una sonrisa ladeada que sabía, era una de sus preferidas. Sonrío aún más cuando el rostro palido tomo un sonrojo leve y el corazón de su chica se saltaba un latido. Causar arritmias en ella era un pasatiempo de lo más agradable.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le chilló en un susurro que no ocultaba su enfado y embarazo.

-Te veía dormir –respondió él, como si en verdad no fuera la gran cosa. Sadie lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Porque si no lo sabes estaba a la mitad de un sueño y no sólo eso, señor acosador. Es más de media noche…

Probablemente Sadie estaba dando uno de sus famosos monólogos, pero él no la escuchaba ni un poco. Estaba totalmente obnubilado por la graciosa forma en la que ella se había hecho para atrás y tiró el reposacabezas por los nervios mientras jalaba la sabana a su cuerpo.

Caminó hacia ella con paso seguro y tomo de su cuello con la fuerza necesaria mientras con caricias persuasivas la invitaba a unirse a sus labios, a pesar de que ella trataba de golpearlo.

-Sadie… -susurro él. – Cállate y bésame ¿sí?

La chica rodo los ojos pero aun así acaricio su cabello y lo besó con un ímpetu bastante persuasivo.

Había olvidado lo que era besarla, con sus labios y no los de Walt. Había olvidado lo suaves que eran sus labios y lo insistente que era, lo complaciente que se volvía, lo cálido de su cuerpo, lo húmedo de su boca y lo cosquillosa que era. El suspiro que soltaba cuando se separaban.

-Te extrañe –susurró él y sintió a Sadie sonreír.

-Pensé que me veías a diario. – él negó, juntando sus frentes.

-Walt tiene el placer diario de verte, yo sólo le doy la fuerza para hacerlo. No lo culpo, eres… realmente no… olvídalo. Eres un sentimiento adictivo. – concluyo, cuando sus manos rozaron la pequeña cintura y la apresaba a su cuerpo. Era jodidamente adictiva, toda ella.

Sadie río. Las primeras veces sentía un gran conflicto cuando lo besaba y decía que le parecía tan raro eso de tener a dos novios. Que a veces creía estar engañando a uno con el otro, pero el único celoso era Walt. A él no le importaba que tanto estuviera con Walt, él apreciaba mucho el tiempo que podía estar con ella… hasta que llegaba ese pensamiento de su inminente muerte y, bueno, él sabía que la vería aún después de la muerte.

No importaba cuanto hubiera ella cambiado, tanto en mente como en cuerpo. Ella y él eran jodidamente felices por lo que tenían y habían logrado dejar el miedo atrás. Se tenían el uno al otro. Ahí, ahora, en ese tiempo y en ese espacio.

Dejo salir por primera vez en la noche el suspiro que tanto había reprimido y contempló los ojos de Sadie, los oasis más hermosos del mundo, incluyendo los de Egipto.

Sólo una cosa era terrible de que Sadie estuviera viva, que él no podía estarlo.

Y si él hubiera podido tener una vida… quería tenerla a un lado de ella.


End file.
